


when somebody loved me

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dark Past, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Therapy, why do i do this to myself???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "I-" His voice cracked as he looked down at his hands that were fisted in his jeans. "I-I miss my mom..." Was his admission before a tear rolled down his cheek and a sob fell from his lips.Dinah mouth parted, she looked at him with wide eyes before she regained her composure, putting a hand on his clenched one. Bart looked up at her with glossy eyes, trembling. She smiled at him and drew him in for a hug, one which he gladly returned, wrapping his bony arms around her and squeezing her so hard it got to a point it was hard to breathe. She didn't care.





	when somebody loved me

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my venting fest

"Bart," Dinah began, a hand on her chin. "How are you?"

"Me?" Bart asked, smiling. "I'm awesome!"

Dinah hummed, nodding in disbelief. "So, you're not upset about Jaime yelling at you?" Bart's smile fell and his shoulders relaxed, looking down at the ground.

"I mean...he's right." He said, fumbling with his fingers. "I shouldn't have gotten in the way of that bullet last week. He has armor, I don't. It just-it scared me. Reminded me of-" He stopped. "Never mind."

"No, no." Dinah urged, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me. It's better to talk about it than to let those feelings bottle up."  
  
Bart sighed and fell back against the green comforter, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them, looking at the corner of the room, staring, looking bored. "When...when I was five...no _six_," He began. "My mom...she..she and my dad, we were all caught in a crossfire. The REACH had found us but...but my dad nor my mom were willing to give up."

"Then, one of blasts were heading right for my mom and...I don't know, I jumped in the way. I was fine, but I remember my parents were _horrified_." Bart smiled sadly. "I remember I got a stern _lecture_ afterwards."

Dinah smiled back. "Do you have any good memories with them?"

Bart nodded. "Yeah, a lot. Most of them were from when I was younger, though, so I can't really remember all of them. But I remember a few. Like, one time, my mom had scavenged an old puzzle and we used to try and put it together every time my dad went out on a mission." He stopped, smile fading again. "But then, one mission...he didn't come back. I stopped playing with the puzzle after that..."

Dinah frowned. "Tell me," She began. "What happened to him?"

"What do you _think_?" He snapped, glaring, but Dinah could tell tears were welling up in his eyes. "He died. He was out there saving lives and he _died, _but the thing that probably hurt the most was that we never found a body. I mean, how messed up is _that_?" He laughed, but it was forced and fake, wet. "Then, mom died too, and I was left all alone. I was left all _alone_." He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. "Then, the REACH found me almost a week later. I was taken and forced to wear one of those damn _collars_ and-and..."

Bart shook his head, a hand over his eyes. "And it doesn't matter." He finally decided. "It doesn't matter cause it's never gonna happen now. It never happened. So it doesn't matter anymore."

"Bart," Dinah said. "Of _course_ it still matters. It still matters if it's making you upset. If it hurts you." Bart cleared his throat, his hands clenched in his jeans. "But, I can't help you if you don't open up. _No one_ can help you if you don't tell us what happened, what's making you upset."

A few moments of silence passed before a sniff.

"I-" His voice cracked as he looked down at his hands that were still fisted in his jeans. "I-I miss my _mom_..." Was his admission before a tear rolled down his cheek and a sob fell from his lips.

Dinah mouth parted, she looked at him with wide eyes before she regained her composure, putting a hand on his clenched one. Bart looked up at her with glossy eyes, trembling. She smiled at him and drew him in for a hug, one which he gladly returned, wrapping his bony arms around her and squeezing her so hard it got to a point it was hard to breathe. She didn't care.

Bart sobbed into her ear, eyes squeezing shut as he continued to take in wheezing breaths, his body trembling in her arms. "I want my _mom_. I miss my _mom_."

Dinah swore her heart broke, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not _fair_," His voice cracked again. "It's not fair. Why couldn't I have stayed with her a little longer?"

"Oh, Bart," She said. "I don't _know_ why, honey. But what I _do_ know is that you saved _everyone._ Every being on this planet and many others, you _saved_. You saved your mom too. She still loves you."

Bart sobbed again and nodded.

"It's going to be okay," Dinah said, determined. "It's going to be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs*  
well, that's that. heheheheheehehe *cries*  
I hope we get to see what Bart went through in future seasons, cause it doesn't really seem like he was stuck in hell for thirteen years. But, he does but up a facade, acting like he's okay when he's really not. 
> 
> *sniffs* i hate myself


End file.
